


The Stargazer

by zhiyenxo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 20:19:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10521108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhiyenxo/pseuds/zhiyenxo
Summary: It's about the courage totell someone how muchyou love the person. Butnever let the chance slipbecause you might neverknow what's going tohappen. If you don't do itnow, you never will.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy this fanfic~

Baekhyun looked up at the rain. He closed his book and stood up from the bench. He hated it when it's raining. The birds had flew away, no butterflies were to be seen. He made his way out of the park, holding his book above his head, hoping to get even a little shelter. As the rain got heavier, Baekhyun started running. He regretted being too far away from his home. He reached the outside of a convenience store. Feeling hungry and wanted shelter for a while, he went in. The cold air from the air-conditioner made him shivered. He went to the cup ramen section. While choosing his snack, he overhead a conversation of a customer and the female staff.

  
"What do you mean I am short of money?" The guy asked in disbelief.

  
"I'm sorry sir but you don't have enough money for this cup ramen." The female staff said.

  
"But I'm hungry. And I need it."

  
"I'm sorry, it's the store's policy."

  
The guy stared at her, then at the cup ramen. He sighed.

  
"Then I'll just pay for the water."

  
The staff took the money and the guy went to the high chair. Baekhyun looked over at him. The guy is sitting there, drinking his bottle of water in frustration. Baekhyun then took an extra cup of ramen. After Baekhyun paid for them, he made his way to the guy and placed the cup ramen, filled with hot water, on the table. The guy looked at him.

  
"I heard you had not enough money for it. So I'll treat you to one." Baekhyun said.

  
The guy didn't say a word and grab it. Baekhyun sat beside him and started eating his. The guy was eating the ramen faster than Baekhyun ever know someone would. Without a warning, the guy went off, leaving the empty cup alone. Baekhyun stared after him. But he didn't questioned.

  
Days later, Baekhyun was on his way back home from his two hours of reading again. Luckily, it wasn't raining. He passed by the same store and saw that same guy. That guy is now not bickering about cup ramen but eating one of his own. He figured the guy was just short of money that one day.

Everytime he walk past the store at the same time, he sees that guy. He finally noticed that the guy always wore the same clothes. He figured his wardrobe only have one type of clothings.

  
It was when he stopped seeing him in the store after 1 week. He doesn't see him for 3 days. He was curious. Until he saw him again but not in the store. He saw him asleep on his favourite park bench. Wanting to be friends, he approached the sleeping figure. For once, Baekhyun was able to take in the stranger's appearance. He has a dirty brown hair, flawless face and his eyebrows furrowed together as he slept. Baekhyun doesn't want to wake him up but the stranger did it on his own. The guy sat up with wide and terrified eyes. Baekhyun took a step back and looked at him.

 

"Who are you?" The guy asked.

  
"We met in the convenience store." Baekhyun said.

  
The guy slowly nodded, letting the situation sink in. Baekhyun smiled.

  
"Thanks for...last time.." The stranger said.

  
"What's your name?" Baekhyun asked.

  
"Chan..Chanyeol.."

  
"I'm Baekhyun."

  
There was a silence before Baekhyun started the conversation again.

  
"Why do you always eat cup ramen?"

  
"I don't have money to eat anything else."

  
"Why? Are you poor?"

  
Chanyeol nodded.

  
"Then do you at least have a house?"

  
"No. I sleep in the park."

  
"Why not I take you in."

  
"What?" Chanyeol looked at him like it's a joke.

  
"I'm taking you in. You don't have a home. It's only proper to take you in."

  
"It's not proper to take in a stranger."

  
"I don't treat you as one, Chanyeol."

  
"Thanks..." Chanyeol said.

 

The first meeting was awkward. Chanyeol agreed to stay in Baekhyun's house after Baekhyun's constant begging. Chanyeol wasn't used to being in a stranger's house but Baekhyun told him to treat it like his own. As days past, Chanyeol got used to Baekhyun's presence. Most of the time, he follows Baekhyun to the park. They didn't know much about each other due to Chanyeol's shyness but Baekhyun told him that he would always be there to help him. Sometimes, Chanyeol wondered why Baekhyun is being so kind to him. One day, Baekhyun decided to break the ice.

  
"So what was your occupation before you were poor?" Baekhyun asked.

  
"A photographer." Chanyeol replied.

  
They sat on the bench, it was near night time but neither of them wanted to leave.

  
"How did you got broke?"

  
"The company fell. I lost my job. I don't have any other skills other than photography. So I got broke as my money were spend on food and rents. I don't have enough money for the rents and I got kicked out, sleep in the park." Chanyeol sighed heavily.

  
"Why are we not leaving?" Baekhyun asked, noticing the night creeping in.

  
"I want the night sky." Chanyeol looked up, eyes shining.

  
A smile found its way to Baekhyun's face. Chanyeol then took out a long tube-like object.

  
"A telescope?" Baekhyun asked.

  
"I star gaze sometimes." Chanyeol explained.

  
"That's cool. You're a stargazer."

  
"Do you want to try?"

  
"Of course!"

  
That night was when Baekhyun finally got to know Chanyeol more. He found out Chanyeol is actually friendly and loving.

 

Weeks after weeks. Baekhyun's feelings for Chanyeol grew. He didn't realized that until he accidentally saw Chanyeol's naked body in the shower. He made a cute sound that made Chanyeol half surprised and half laughing. Chanyeol, on the other hand, grew closer to Baekhyun. They started sitting closely beside each other everytime they are eating or watching the TV. Soon, Baekhyun wanted to get this friendship to a whole new level.

 

_**5 months remaining.**_  
He confessed. He finally confessed. He poured his heart out to Chanyeol. Baekhyun was afraid that Chanyeol would reject him and run away. But he didn't. Instead, Chanyeol smiled. Something rare to Baekhyun.

  
"I love you too...Baek..." That was the first time Chanyeol ever called him that and also the first time Baekhyun ever got a nickname.

 

**_4 months remaining._**  
Baekhyun sees Chanyeol more than just a guy from the convenience store. He sees him as his love. Most of the time, they stayed up late at the park so Chanyeol was able to stargaze. Baekhyun likes watching Chanyeol staring up at the night sky. He had never touched anything astronomy before so this is the first time he met a stargazer.

 

_**3 months remaining.**_  
Now it is Chanyeol's turn to learn more about the boyfriend he never once questioned about. Baekhyun told him he was the type to read books, love books. He never left the house without one or two. Additionally, he goes to the park everyday to read for hours. Chanyeol accepted the fact that his beloved boyfriend is a book worm. Everytime Baekhyun would try to recommend books to Chanyeol, hoping that his summery skills of the books can arouse Chanyeol's interest. Chanyeol only liked the fantasy ones but not the non-fiction books.

 

_**2 months remaining.**_  
Baekhyun has no idea how Chanyeol was about to keep his favourite camera till today. When the other showed him his nicely boxed camera, he was utterly surprised. The camera case has Chanyeol's initials on it. The case is old but Baekhyun could see Chanyeol kept the camera well.

  
"So...you want to try that out?" Baekhyun asked, smiling.

  
"Of course." Chanyeol replied and they left the house.

  
They posed a lot. Something Chanyeol haven't done in years and something Baekhyun didn't do before. They went to the fountain, their favourite ice cream shop, the romantic sea view and of course not forgetting, Baekhyun's favourite park bench. Chanyeol used to laugh at the fact that Baekhyun always pout cutely whenever someone was occupying it.

  
That night, Chanyeol looked at all the photos they had taken. He finally chose his favourite one. The one when Baekhyun was laughing very brightly at him. A smile plastered on his face as he traced Baekhyun's mouth. He then took a marker and wrote something behind the photo. He smiled again and he kept in in the drawer.

 

_**1 month remaining.**_  
Baekhyun still doesn't know the secret message from Chanyeol because Chanyeol had kept it a secret. He wants Baekhyun to find it himself. Because he believed that if they were meant to be, Baekhyun would definitely be able to see it. Now they were in the ice cream shop, enjoying their favourite couple flavour ice cream. Baekhyun always enjoyed this moment. Chanyeol doesn't need to see it, he could already felt Baekhyun beaming at the display case the moment they went in.

 

_**0 month remaining.**_  
Baekhyun swore he would never ever experience something worser than this. He was just cooking the usual lunch when he got a call from someone anonymous. He left the stove on, thinking he would only be gone for a little while. Chanyeol was out doing some shopping, it was his turn this week. Soon, Baekhyun smelt something was wrong.

  
At first the smoke was all that filled his view, then a bright glint of orange. The fire screamed and he had to hold back the sobs of his own as he watched the house up in flames. The crackle of the paint chipping was all he heard. The candle had been knocked over and the tethered draperies had instinctly caught fire. Then the unused stack of files glowed orange and in an instant nothing was left. The house was going to be taken over by fire. The door opened and Baekhyun stared at it, eyes filled with terror.  
It was Chanyeol.

  
"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun cried out.

  
"Oh my god! Baek, hang in there!" Chanyeol yelled and ran in.

  
"No!" Baekhyun screamed. He watch the burnt ceiling almost hit him. He shrieked. Suddenly, he heard a loud creak. He looked up, the ceiling light. He screamed in fright.

 

 

Baekhyun stared at the pale figure lying on the bed. The annoying beeping sound of the heart monitor and faint dropping sounds of the IV drip are the only things that accompanied him for weeks. Chanyeol fell into a coma state after protecting Baekhyun and being hit instead. Baekhyun hated himself. Baekhyun was lonely. The once loving stranger was now lying on the bed, unable to do anything. The doctors told him that Chanyeol might not be able to survive, even if he did, he wouldn't remember anything. Baekhyun cringed at both information. He doesn't need to hear either to increase his mood.

  
He waited.

  
And waited.

  
And waited.

  
Until he almost lost hope for the older.  
But he woke up. A month later.

  
"Yeol...?"

  
Chanyeol opened his eyes slowly, and turned to see Baekhyun. Baekhyun saw his familiar eyes but Chanyeol, he can't.

  
"Who..." The first thing Chanyeol mumbled after he woke up.

  
"I'm...Baekhyun. Your friend." Baekhyun couldn't bear to tell him he is his boyfriend. He was certain the feelings were already gone and telling him that won't help."

Why am I here?" Chanyeol asked.

  
"You got an accident while we were meeting up with another friend. You got knocked out, in a coma.." Baekhyun swallowed. He was surprised how he was able to lie that well.

  
"Are you okay?"

  
Baekhyun looked at him.

  
"You seem tired."

  
"Yeah...." Baekhyun shifted in his seat.

  
"So where is the other friend?"

  
"He's out buying food." Baekhyun said.

  
"I'll be expecting him then." Chanyeol rubbed his hands together. Baekhyun was surprised Chanyeol still had his enthusiast towards food.

  
"I'll be out. For a while." Baekhyun got up from the chair.

  
"Why?" Chanyeol asked. Baekhyun noticed Chanyeol's hands trying to grab him but the hand stopped half way.

  
"I want to see whether our friend had came back." Baekhyun said. And Chanyeol allowed him.

  
Baekhyun closed the door and leaned against the wall. He closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh.

  
"Hyung?"

  
Baekhyun looked up. Kyungsoo. Their best friend. He wasn't lying when he said their friend has gone to buy food. And he wasn't disappointed when he saw a plastic bag in Kyungsoo's hand.

  
"Kyungsoo." Baekhyun said.

  
"Why aren't you inside? And did Chanyeol awake yet?" Kyungsoo asked.

  
"Yeah, he is." Baekhyun tried to avoid the first question.

  
"Why aren't you inside?" Kyungsoo repeated.

  
"I.." Baekhyun knew he wasn't able to escape that. "I wanted to get out."

  
"Why? Aren't you happy that he's awake?"

  
"I am. But. You know he lost his memories."

  
"We can help him, hyung. It's not like he's going to stay like this forever." Kyungsoo held onto Baekhyun's shoulder.

  
"But it hurts seeing him not remembering me. Especially I'm.."

  
"Hyung.."

  
"Can you go in and give the food to Chanyeol? He should be hungry." Baekhyun decided to change the subject.

  
Kyungsoo understood. He nodded and went in the ward. Chanyeol was surprised to see a person other than Baekhyun.

  
"You must be the other friend that Baekhyun is talking about." Chanyeol said.

  
"Yup. I'm Kyungsoo." Kyungsoo smiled at him.

  
"I'm so sorry to make you two worried about me. The accident must be horrifying huh." Chanyeol said.

  
"Of course! Baekhyun was so worried about you!"

  
"I'm pretty sure Baekhyun is being over reacting." Chanyeol laughed.

  
"What? No! He's your boyfriend, of course he would over react!" Kyungsoo laughed. But Chanyeol have him a confused face. Kyungsoo stopped.

  
"Boyfriend?" Chanyeol asked.

  
"Wait." Kyungsoo ran out of the ward. But Baekhyun was gone. Kyungsoo panted, looking around. He had left.

 

Days later, Chanyeol was discharged. Baekhyun and Kyungsoo both went to get Chanyeol home. To Baekhyun and Chanyeol's new home. With the help from Kyungsoo and his boyfriend, Kai, they managed to retrieve a lot of things from the burnt house. They also collected the photo but it was so worrying that time that Baekhyun neglected it. He just pinned the photo on the wall in their room.

  
"Are you alright?" Kyungsoo asked Baekhyun in the kitchen.

  
"Why wouldn't I be." Baekhyun hadn't look up from chopping the vegetables.

  
"No, I mean that day. You left without telling any of us. And you lied to Chanyeol didn't you?" Kyungsoo asked.

  
Baekhyun stayed silent.

  
"So you don't want to be with him again? The both of you can start over, do you know that?"

  
"I don't want to hurt him again."

  
"You won't. I promise you."

  
"He wouldn't love me the way he did."

  
"You never know. He just lost his memories."

  
"He wouldn't remember me, Kyungsoo."

Baekhyun put the knife down.

  
"Why aren't you believing anymore? I thought you always read books, I'm sure one of them contains such."

  
"No..They don't. It's all fantasy." Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol sleeping on the sofa. He then sighed.

  
"Leave the cooking to me. Go accompany him." Kyungsoo shooed him away.

  
Kyungsoo visited them every evening, to cook dinner for the couple. Sometimes he will visit them with Kai. But the other days, Baekhyun is alone with Chanyeol. It was awkward. But it is much more worse than the first time they met. Chanyeol always did his own things, watching the TV, staring into space. He never asked Baekhyun anything about the incident back in the hospital. Maybe he had forgotten.

 

Baekhyun hadn't been talking to Chanyeol much. Only for a few times but the feelings aren't there. He missed the time when the two of them are so close together. Baekhyun didn't tell Chanyeol anything about their old memories together.

  
One night, while Baekhyun was cleaning the house, he got into the bedroom. His and Chanyeol's bed room. He was about to be done when the photo fell. Dramatic. Baekhyun picked it up and stared at it. Months ago, they did this. He turned it around, then he saw the message. Baekhyun held back the tears and went to take a marker. He then replied beside it and pinned it back.

  
They spent another 4 months together. Baekhyun was surprised that Chanyeol never asked why the both of them are living together under the same roof. Maybe he accepted the fact that they were boyfriends but in another way.

  
Chanyeol, despite the fact that he hadn't been talking to his boyfriend much, he knew his presence. Most of the time, Baekhyun doesn't talk to him. And he wondered about his conversation with Kyungsoo in the hospital. Woke up. Accident. Baekhyun. Over reacting. Boyfriend. It all happened too fast for him that he doesn't know what to talk about first. He thought Baekhyun could help fill in.

 

Days later, Baekhyun was going back home from Kai's little lecture about being isolated from Chanyeol. Kyungsoo and Chanyeol were at home, watching the TV again. Something that is very common in the house. Sometimes Baekhyun regretted not explaining anything to Chanyeol.

  
Maybe..Maybe today when I get back...  
He thought.

  
He was walking, with his headphones on. He was usually alert on the road. But not today. He watched as the red light turned green. Everyone else began to walk as normal. But one car broke the rules and drive straight.

 

"What do you mean?" Kyungsoo looked at Chanyeol, who was peacefully watching the Korean news.

  
Kyungsoo sighed as the nurse from the hospital sounded more and more negative in the phone.

  
"I...I understand.." Kyungsoo closed his eyes then opened it again after the nurse stopped.

"Thank you."

  
"Chanyeol."

  
Chanyeol looked at him. Kyungsoo still remembered his unreadable expression.

 

Still wearing his black suit, he sat at the edge of his bed. He couldn't stop thinking. He didn't feel sad at all in the funeral. He saw Kyungsoo crying very hard and Kai was comforting him. Chanyeol had to go back home alone because Kai was too busy to drive him. He looked around the bedroom, something he had never done in a long time ever since he came. A telescope and camera were placed neatly on the table nearby. He saw the both of them engraved with his initials. He then stood up, tracing the wall. Many photographs and paintings were being hung there. Chanyeol once neglected them.  
He stopped at one. And he felt a strong sensation. He took it and stared at it. The both of them were once happy. Together. He stared at Baekhyun. He found himself smiling unconsciously.

  
"Who are you really?" He whispered to himself. He then flipped the photo out of curiosity.

  
Then a single drop of tear fell.

  
If only he could have known....

 

_"I didn't know where I belonged until I met you. Let me love you like no one else could. I can do much much better if we had known each other earlier. I enjoy stargazing with you. Would you give me another chance to shine brighter than before?"_   
_\- Yeollie♡_

_"It's never too late...My little stargazer..."_


	2. The Stargazer [Part 2]

_**4th October 2014.**_  
The sun was hiding behind the clouds. The wind was still. The leaves stopped rustling. Chanyeol got out of the car as Kai and Kyungsoo followed. He let out a deep sigh as they entered the cemetery.

 

 _ **22th September 2014.**_  
"Don't you remember anything at all?" Kai asked him 2 weeks ago.

  
"Is there something important?" Chnyeol asked. Kai looked at Kyungsoo as he walked over to the two boys.

  
"Hyung," Kyungsoo looked at him, "Baekhyun hyung..he...he's your boyfriend."

  
"So I was right..." Chanyeol mumbled.

  
"You knew all along?" Kai asked.

  
Chanyeol reached over to his bedside table and took the photo. He then gave it them. Kai and Kyungsoo looked at it. "What about it?" Kai asked. Chanyeol pointed to the back. They flipped it and read the messages.

  
"Did Baekhyun hyung wrote this?" Kyungsoo asked.

  
"Yes," Chanyeol nodded.

  
"Did this give you back the memories?" Kai asked.

  
Chanyeol stood up from the bed and shook his head, "Not exactly." He walked over to the wall and traced the photos. "Just that all these photos...I don't know...."

  
"You are actually a homeless orphan and he took you in. The both of you were very lovely together. We know that the both of you love each other deeply," Kyungsoo said.

  
"It was when a fire broke out and you went to save him. You were hit by a ceiling light and the both of you were knocked out. Luckily, we were there..." Kai continued for him.

 

 _ **13th November 2013.**_  
That particular afternoon, Baekhyun called KaiSoo over for lunch. Chanyeol is off to buy groceries needed for cooking dinner. KaiSoo accepted and were on their way.

  
"Baek hyung called to invite us to lunch," Kai told his wife.

  
"Oh good! That'll save me some work!" Kyungsoo clapped his hands and chirped.

  
"Let's go then," Kai smiled.

  
Kai, who gotten a driving license after two tries, drove the both of them to BaekYeol's house. They were just exiting the lift when they saw fire and smoke. Widening their eyes, they went forward and saw that Baekhyun and Chanyeol were both unconscious on the floor.

  
"Shit," Kai cursed. Kyungsoo was already calling for the fire fighters and ambulance while Kai was debating whether or not to run in and get those two out. In the end, Kai did. Kyungsoo watched in worry as the other dodged the debris and fire. Kai got Baekhyun out first and laid him on the floor next to Kyungsoo, then he went to get Chanyeol.

  
"Anything to get them conscious?" Kai coughed.

  
"The ambulance is on the way, Kai," Kyungsoo said as he gently tapped Chanyeol's cheeks.

  
"Will it be long? They need medical attention right now and the house is going to collapse and affect the other apartments soon!" Kai shouted.

  
"Kai, calm down. They will arrive," Kyungsoo said.

  
Finally, they heard the loud sirens and soon fire fighters and paramedics ran up the stairs. Kai and Kyungsoo got out of their way of work. They watched the couple being carried into the lift and the fire fighters trying their best to stop the raging fire.

  
"Let's follow the ambulance to the hospital," Kai told his wife. Kyungsoo nodded.

 

They reached the hospital and checked in the couple. They waited in the waiting room, worrying about the couple. They were both worried what will happen and feared for the worst. They waited for an hour until Baekhyun was first brought out. They stood up and went over to the doctor to ask about their best friend.

  
"Doctor, how is our friend?" Kyungsoo asked.

  
"He have scratches and bruises all over his body. Fortunately, they are not major. We have treated them and he will be fine after a few days," the doctor explained.

  
"Then how about Chanyeol, the guy who came in with him?" Kai asked.

  
"Unfortunately he is not under me, thus I do not know. You should wait until his operation is done. If there is no more questions, I will take my leave now," the doctor left.

  
Kai sat back down on the chair and let out a sigh. "What can I do, Chanyeol...he..."

  
"He will be fine," Kyungsoo said.

  
"But he is still in there! Longer than Baek is! What if something happened?" Kai asked.

  
"He is a strong guy, he will make it," Kyungsoo said.

  
Another 1 hour later, Chanyeol was finally out. The doctor in charged of him also walked out.

  
"How is he?" Kai asked hurriedly.

  
"He suffered a head injury, thus causing him to loss his memories. It's a post-traumatic amnesia," Chanyeol's doctor said.

  
"Will there be a chance that he will remember us?" Kai asked.

  
"Hopefully, but too much stress on him would not help," the doctor replied.

  
"When can we see him?" Kyungsoo asked.

  
"He is now in his ward 206. The guy named Baekhyun should be in 205," the doctor said.

  
"Thank you very much!" KaiSoo thanked him as he walked away. Kai held Kyungsoo close to him into a hug as they both got into a comforting state.

 

Kyungsoo sat on the chair, stroking Baekhyun's pale hands. Kai is in Chanyeol's ward. They were both waiting for their best friends to wake. They fought back the tears and the urge to break down. Because they wanted to be strong for each other.

  
"Baek hyung ah...why won't you wake up..." Kyungsoo's voice flattered. He looked the other way and blinked his tears away. The door opened and revealed Kai. Kyungsoo can see that Kai is also trying hard.

  
"How's he?" Kai asked.

  
"As usual," Kyungsoo looked at Baekhyun's face. "And Chanyeol hyung?"

  
"Same.." Kai sat down on the small couch.

  
"Will they ever wake up?" Kyungsoo asked.

  
"They will. They are strong..." Kai said and Kyungsoo could clearly heard the uneasiness in his voice.

 

 _ **17th November 2014.**_  
They waited for a few days till Baekhyun was conscious. Kyungsoo was the one who woke Kai from his slumber.

  
"Baek hyung!" Kyungsoo exclaimed, tears in his eyes.

  
"What...happened..." Baekhyun groaned.

  
"A fire broke out at your apartment. We managed to save you two out," Kai explained.

  
"Where's Channie?" Baekhyun asked.

  
"He is still unconscious, but he is fine," Kyungsoo said.

  
"I have to see him," Baekhyun tried sitting up. But the wounds had made it unable to. He groaned in pain.

  
"Hyung, I understand that you want to see Chanyeol but you have to take yourself in consideration! You have to rest!" Kyungsoo pleaded.

  
"I miss him," Baekhyun lied back down and a tear escaped from the corner of his eye.

  
"We all miss him..."

 

 _ **24th November 2013.**_  
Baekhyun has been resting like he was told to. He could finally walk around but needed them to help watch him. They went to Chanyeol's ward and let Baekhyun sit down on the chair next to the bed. Baekhyun held Chanyeol's fragile, cold hands, tears threatening to fall.

  
"Chan...Channie...ah..." Baekhyun's voice flattered. "Why wouldn't you wake up?" He closed his eyes and more tears fell.

  
Kyungsoo put a hand gently on Baekhyun's shoulder. Kai signalled him to go out with him. Kyungsoo nodded and went out.

  
"What shall we do. Baekhyun can't go on like this," Kyungsoo said as Kai closed the door.

  
"I don't know," Kai said and leaned his head against the wall.

  
"The best thing we can do it wait, huh. Everyone says that. No one gives us a proper answer!" Kyungsoo said.

  
"So are you now going to blame the doctors?" Kai raised his voice.

  
"Then is this my fault?" Kyungsoo shouted, alarming Baekhyun. Baekhyun's head turned towards the door and he heard muffled voices. He sighed and gave one last look at his beloved boyfriend before standing up. He walked over to the door and opened it. KaiSoo stared at him.

  
"Where are you going?" Kyungsoo asked.

  
"Getting some fresh air," Baekhyun replied and walked off.

  
"You better take care of your best friend," Kai glared and went in the ward.

  
Kyungsoo frowned. But he followed Baekhyun. The two sat on a park bench in the hospital garden. Baekhyun remembered clearly how his life had been before the accident. Books, park, park benches, Chanyeol. It was all coming back at him like a strong current of water. He closed his eyes and sobbed silently. Kyungsoo stared at his friend. He doesn't know how to help him when he have his own problems right now. So they just kept quiet throughout. They stayed until it was evening. Baekhyun had fallen asleep on Kyungsoo's shoulder. Kai was soon running over, panting and opened his mouth to speak. But when he saw Baekhyun, he closed it again. Kyungsoo put a finger on his lips. Kai understood. Kyungsoo slowly got Baekhyun out of him and carried him in a bridal style. They brought Baekhyun back to his ward. They left the hospital and went home.

  
"I'm sorry," Kai said in the car.

  
"Concentrate on your driving," Kyungsoo only said, looking out the window at the city lights.

  
"I'm really sorry, soo," Kai repeated.

  
"If you are sorry, you would have concentrated on driving. Unless you want two more people on the hospital beds," Kyungsoo replied. Kai sighed.

  
The streets got quieter and they neared their house. Kyungsoo wondered if Baekhyun will ever be cheerful again. Maybe he would. Maybe he wouldn't..

 

 ** _9th December 2013._**  
It was like a million years. Part of Baekhyun's routine is always sitting beside Chanyeol's bed and listening to the sound of the heart monitor. KaiSoo have no choice but to sit there with him. They are his guardian now. KaiSoo's routine is also visiting them. All their three meals are mostly eaten in this small ward.

  
"Baek, why not we go out for a little walk?" Kyungsoo asked.

  
"Yeah, hyung. You have been sitting there for a long time. You should stretch a bit." Kai nodded.

  
"What if he wakes up without me?" Baekhyun asked.

  
"I'll call," Kai said.

  
"Come on hyung, let's buy dinner," Kyungsoo said. Baekhyun got up and followed him.

 

 _ **6 August 2013.**_  
His finger finally moved. His eyes finally opened. He finally had his own first breath. His eyes finally met his. But he does not remember anyone. That day, Kai was with his friends so only Kyungsoo visited.

  
"Who....?"

  
"I'm...Baekhyun. Your friend." And Baekhyun thought his life would never be the same again.

 

 ** _25th September 2013._**  
Chanyeol found many things hidden underneath his and Baekhyun's bed. A telescope, a camera, a box of polaroid photos and a box of markers. He took them out and look at the photos. Pictures of him and Baekhyun. So familiar yet he doesn't know.

  
"Why didn't you tell me anything about us?" He mumbled.

  
Baekhyun was standing outside the door, listening. He closed his eyes, sighing.

  
"Who are you?" Chanyeol continued mumbling.

  
Baekhyun wanted to go in and explain everything but his body disobeyed him. He turned to go the kitchen, where he saw Kyungsoo cooking.

  
"How long," Kyungsoo asked.

  
"For what?" Baekhyun asked, confused.

  
"To tell him everything? Don't you want your happy life back?"

  
"I want it, but.."

  
"But what? You've been delaying so much."

  
"I will tell him soon enough."

  
"You always tell me the same thing, hyung."

  
"I really don't have the courage to tell him..."

  
"Why? I don't understand at all."

  
"I don't know either..."

  
Kyungsoo put a hand on his shoulder. "Whenever you are ready to tell him. Whatever the outcome is, we will still help you."

  
"Thank you Kyungsoo..."

 

 _ **4th October 2014.**_  
Back to reality, Chanyeol and KaiSoo were in the cemetery. They walked past many graves and finally stopped at one.

  
"Byun Baekhyun. Date of death: 4 October 2013."

  
Chanyeol kneeled down beside the grave and placed a bouquet of flower on it. He then caressed the stone, tears falling.

  
"Baekkie....I'm here to see you..." he said. "I'm so sorry I took so long to remember you. I should have known."

  
The air was cold. Their scarfs fluttered in the wind. Winter was coming and Chanyeol doesn't like it. It was in winter that everything happened. They stayed for 10 minutes and Chanyeol made no decision to move out of his uncomfortable position. Kyungsoo wanted to talk to him but Kai stopped him. What Chanyeol needed right now is a quiet moment with his deceased boyfriend.

  
"Why didn't you tell me everything, Baekkie ah?" Chanyeol asked.

  
Baekhyun's soul appeared, invisible to them and he smiled gently at Chanyeol.

  
"I wasn't ready," he said.

  
"You could have told me everything..." Chanyeol continued.

  
"I'm really sorry."

  
"Why did you leave me in the dark?"

  
"I was too caught up with my own thoughts, Channie."

  
"If only I was the one who was knocked down."

  
"Don't ever say that."

  
"Baekhyun ah...."

  
"Yes?"

  
"I really love you. I wish I can have a second chance. To love you again. That would have been great."

  
"I know...."

  
"I love you so much...."

  
Chanyeol stood up and turned, walking straight into Baekhyun and towards the couple. Baekhyun looked back at him. KaiSoo were both comforting him. He watched them got into the car. The car began to start up and drove. He stood there.

  
"I love you too. My stargazer..." He smiled, and gave one last look at the back of the car before he slowly disappeared..


End file.
